


Let Me Care For You

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

Sam fell into bed. He was exhausted. The hunt had taken everything he had and they had just barely managed to take down the wraith they were hunting. He heard the chinchilla moving around in the enclosure, but couldn't even be bothered to tell him hello. He closed his eyes. Just for five minutes.

When Sam opened his eyes, it was to a familiar body straddling his thighs and cool hands rubbing his shoulders. He let out a little moan at the attention he was getting. “How long?” He registered that he was now undressed and the body above him was also naked.

Lucifer leaned down and kissed the back of Sam's neck. “You were asleep for about thirteen hours.” He sat back up and reached behind him to slick his hands with his own wing oil. He let his hands slide over Sam's back and shoulders. “I let you sleep because you needed it. If anything happened that you were needed for, I'd have woken you up.”

Sam smiled faintly as he scented Lucifer's wing oil. He might not have a pair of wings for it to be used on, but Lucifer loved using it as massage oil. “This is nice, Luce.” He relaxed, closing his eyes, hissing a couple of times when Lucifer's fingers found and worked on a knot of muscle.

Lucifer smiled down at Sam as he worked out a stubborn knot. “I know it seems silly, but I wish you had wings.” He moved his hands lower, working over Sam's lower back. He continued on one spot when Sam let out a groan. “Mated angels use their wing oil on each other to strengthen their bond. I can use mine on you, but you have none to use on me.” He seemed sad at the thought.

Sam started to push up so he could look at Lucifer, but was shoved back down. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He hissed, then groaned as Lucifer dug in to get the kink out of yet another muscle.

Lucifer shrugged. “You already do, Sam. You're meticulous when you groom my wings. It helps.” He slid down so he could work on Sam's thighs next. “Just so you know, I do think you are perfect, just the way you are.” He let his hands slide up all the way to Sam's shoulders, pressing his whole body against Sam's.

Sam sighed contentedly as Lucifer pressed his cool body against Sam's warmer one. “Well, sometimes I wish I were an angel. I just wonder what it would be like to make love with you if I were.”

Lucifer kissed Sam's neck, then shoulder. “I wouldn't know, Sam. You're the only one I've ever been with in any way.” He slid his hands over Sam's arms and laced their fingers together. “But I do know how it feels to let your wings trail over another's wings.” He nipped Sam's shoulder, then his neck. “This, however, is much better.”

Sam smiled to himself as he pulled his arms in, causing Lucifer to move his arms too. He was quickly cocooned by the archangel. He pushed his hips upward, causing the angel to let out a soft growl.

Lucifer shifted his position, pulling himself up to his knees and knocking Sam's legs open. While he collected more wing oil, he watched Sam shift enough to grab a pillow to put under his hips. He waited until Sam was comfortable before starting to tease him. He massaged Sam's tight hole with one fingertip before slowly slipping inside.

Sam let out a soft moan and pushed back a bit wanting more. He closed his eyes and smiled faintly as Lucifer slowly worked him open. He groaned and began panting at three fingers, rocking his hips without realizing it.

When Lucifer was satisfied that Sam was open enough, he slicked himself up and covered Sam's body with his own again, slowly sliding inside his human mate. He held himself still once he was all the way in, moving his hands to find Sam's, lacing their fingers together again.

Sam moaned softly as Lucifer rocked forward. He pushed back to meet him. He pulled Lucifer's arms around him. He never felt safer than when he was being held by the archangel all wrapped up around him. He wasn't surprised that Lucifer wanted to keep things slow and gentle. These were the nights that Sam loved. As much as he loved Lucifer holding him down and fucking into him hard, he also loved the nights that were soul deep intimate like this.

Lucifer could have stayed right here for the rest of their existence if he were able to. When he had possessed Sam, he had still been full of anger and rage and hatred. He hadn't known what it was like to truly love someone then. Now, trapped as he was in this vessel, he had no doubt that he had completely fallen in love with Sam. Sam, who had shown him that there was another way. Sam, who he had tried so hard to protect in the Cage. Sam, who had gotten hurt too many times while Lucifer had fought Michael. Sam, who cried and tried to protect him when Michael had broken four of his wings. Sam, who had come to his rescue twice now. Sam, who would always forgive him.

Sam felt Lucifer bury his face in Sam's neck. He stayed silent with the exceptions of the soft moans that were drawn out of him. He tried a couple of times to get Lucifer to thrust harder by jerking his hips back, but he was met by Lucifer thrusting forward and making Sam stay still before moving again.

Lucifer kissed and nibbled on Sam's neck before reclaiming his hands. He positioned them on either side of Sam's head as he pushed up a bit, finally giving into Sam's silent requests. He began to fuck Sam in earnest, hard thrusts angled just right.

Sam shouted as his prostate was nailed repeatedly. He turned his head just enough to look up at the archangel above him. He was a little surprised to see Lucifer's eyes shining, a curious mix of red and blue., his wings softly glowing. The grace inside him was reaching toward Lucifer and bringing Sam to a higher level of pleasure.

Lucifer leaned down and kissed Sam, first gentle, then licked into his mouth, taking dominance in the kiss. He pulled back after a moment, then pressed his lips against Sam's ear. “Come for me.” He heard the screaming mess of his name and the tight ass around his cock spasm and he followed shortly after.

Sam panted hard, trying to catch his breath. He was barely aware of Lucifer pulling out and laying down next to him. He was half asleep when he was drawn against a cool body. He heard the words, but didn't quite understand them. He closed his eyes and barely felt a blanket being pulled over him.

Somewhere in the distance, Lucifer heard Gabriel screaming out Dean's name. He smiled to himself. The Winchester boys had their angels. It wasn't over for them yet, but maybe things would be easier for them soon. He still had to figure out the warding on the vessel, and once he did, no amount of begging from Sam would talk him out of killing Crowley. He'd made a promise, and he would be damned if he would break that promise.


End file.
